Open Hand
by yaoigirl22
Summary: "If Ignorance is bliss, why aren't there more people happy in the world?" –Stephen Fry- When one person decided to step out the shadows, the Wizarding World will come to realize that maybe they can learn a thing or two from Muggles after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do own anything Harry Potter.**

 _ **This story is going to TRY and address issues of Bullying, PTSD and various other things that I will put up in the warnings. I just want everyone to know I AM NOT a doctor of any kind, so there is probably going to be some inaccuracies despite my best efforts otherwise.**_

 _ **The reason why I'm writing this is because after reading the books again, I've noticed that Harry is showing a lot of signs of PTSD and abuse, mainly emotional and perhaps a bit of neglect as well. And then when I was doing the research for the idea that came with the realization, I found a blog about how the Durselys were not as horrible as we want to think (though they did admit that their treatment of him was wrong). Which I will admit made me mad, but after calming down I did more research to see if there was any truth to that and welll…read and see (Also, unfortunately, I lost the website. I'll post it if I can find it again, maybe one of you guys stumbled on it).**_

 _ **This story will also focus on Severus, who we all know has a LOT of issues.**_

* * *

 **Open Hand**

 _My dearest, Ms. Evergreen,_

 _I'm writing to you because I have a student who I believe is in need of your specialty. He has recently lost someone close to him, however, I believe this to be the breaking point, for as long as he's been under my care, he's always been in constant danger despite my and the staff's best efforts._

 _If you are willing to take him on, please owl me back, if you are not, can you give me any advice on how to handle this situation or recommend someone else?_

 _Your friend,_

 _Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Matron of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Are you sure about this Poppy?"

Poppy's expression went hard, near cold, "You of all people should not be asking me that question, Albus."

Albus flinched, "I apologize," he then turned his attention to the woman who had remained silent after introductions were made. "Thank you for coming, Ms. Evergreen, and welcome."

"Thank you for having me," Mary smiled.

"Tell me, what exactly is your plan? I admit, you style of Healing is unknown in the Wizarding World."

"I cannot give exact details, and even then, only if my possibly future patient permits me to do so. However, I can tell you that I will start with an observation, and when I am done, I will give Madame Pomfrey my diagnoses, and treatment opinions."

"And how long will the observation take?"

"Two weeks, the first week will be merely watching the patient, the second will be one on one sessions."

Albus looked at Poppy, "Are you sure about this?"

"I believe it's for the best, even if you aren't. Albus, please, don't make me pull rank on you."

Albus doesn't physically react to the threat, but Poppy could see a hint of…something in the man's eyes. Whatever it was had the Headmaster nodding. After some more questions, and Mary telling the Headmaster what she wanted him to do during her stay, Mary and Poppy left the man's office to get ready for the Welcoming Feast.

"Would you really have pulled rank Pomfrey?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Poppy and yes. I would have."

As Matron of the school, Poppy actually had the highest ranking out of all the staff in the school, and could easily out rule the Professors and Headmaster's decisions if she felt the students and even the Staff members themselves were in danger. The only ones who could out rule her was the Broad of Education, and even that is questionable.

Mary doesn't say anything else until they get to Poppy's private chambers, "Do you have anything more to tell me of him, before we get to the Great Hall? Something you may have forgotten in your letters?" she asked.

She doesn't worry about anything being over heard, the Matron's room was practically buzzing with the strongest of wards and privacy spells. Not uncommon, not to mention a mandatory.

"Nothing that I can think of," Poppy said after thinking about it, "however, I am curious. Will two weeks really be enough to get a proper diagnose?"

"From what you have told me in your letters, I have an idea of what the possible diagnose could be, and honestly the two weeks are to confirm or deny it. Not mention to see if it's a different diagnoses altogether."

They talk more, before they head out to join the other staff members. Most of them, Albus included, were already seated. That also included the newest professor, Horace Slughorn.

"Hello, Ms. Evergreen," Sprout greeted the woman as she, and the Matron sat down.

"Hello, Professor Sprout, yes?"

Sprout nodded, "The Headmaster told us that you were here to shadow our Pomfrey for a while, as part of your studies."

"Yes," Mary nodded with a smile, "figured since I was given the opportunity to pick who to learn from, why not the best!"

Under the table, Poppy gave her a quick kick, Mary jumped slightly getting a strange look from the other Professors and an slightly amused one from Albus. She ignored them to look at Poppy who was giving her a look that roughly translated to: "Laying it on a bit thick." Mary merely gave a small playful grin before turning her attention to the other Professors. About five minutes later, another Professor came in, and thanks to Poppy's letters she recognized Severus Snape. Who was another person Poppy expressed concern for. Severus looked at her, his eyes narrowed just slightly before turning his attention to the older students who had started to marched in. Mary looked, and easily found her potential patient, she watched him talk to his friends and how he interacted with them for a bit, being careful as not to get caught. Then the first years came in.

After that, Mary merely watched, and enjoyed herself, she had gone to an American school. Which was very much different from Hogwarts.

After that it was time for announcements, she smiled, and waved when she was introduced as Mary Evergreen, a studying Medi-Witch. This wasn't a lie, because she was studying, and she was a Medi-Witch. Then came the announcement that Severus Snape was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which got a somewhat loud protest from her potential patient, and peeked her curiosity a bit. Poppy had said the two didn't get along, but that outburst spoke volumes.

Other than that, it was as expected, what with the Headmaster addressing the sudden return of the Dark Lord. Then with a few words of wisdom, everyone was dismissed.

 _ **~.~**_

The first day of class brought back _**a lot**_ of memories of her own school days, Muggle college included….though she doubted that the Hogwarts students here were having parties that ended with them not remembering anything the next day, or…..testing herbs for medical purposes.

" _At least, I hope not."_ Mary thought as she moved through the crowd of students, smiling at students who looked her way.

She finally made it to her patient's class, which was Charms, and she sat quietly in the corner after the Professor explained to the students why she was there. When she got the opportunity, she observed her patient, and frowned at how tired he looked as though he had been getting little sleep if any. After Charms, she doesn't follow the boy and his friends to their second class, instead she attended a session with the Ravenclaws, and Slytherin. Her eyes headed up locking onto who she knew to be Draco Malfoy, and he looked very…..nervous.

Filing that away for later, Mary listened to Minerva lecture, after which she had the class read and take notes. Using this opportunity, Mary got up and approached the Professor who had settled down behind her desk.

"Ms. Evergreen," Minerva said in way of greeting.

"Enjoyed the lecture, much more informative then my Professor," Mary said with a small smile, voice low as not to disturb the students.

"You went to an American school, yes? I imagine things are different in terms of education."

Mary nodded, "Pretty much, but I think the real difference is because my Professor didn't very much enjoy teaching….or children."

"Well, teaching is not for everyone," Minerva hummed.

"That is true, you must enjoy it though, seeing as you've been here for so long."

Minerva didn't smile, but her eyes lit up a bit, before she told the woman about her experience as a Professor.

 _ **~.~**_

After lunch, Mary is once again attending a class with her potential patient, and this one was Defense Against the Dark Arts. And it was both enlightening, and horrifying. Professor Snape, though subtle, not doubt very conscious of Mary's presence, was very much bullying her potential patient. And this was obviously a common occurrence if the students' expressions were anything to going by.

Years of training, and experience is most definitely the reason why she kept her cool, and her mouth shut.

Her brother would be so proud.

" _Mmm, something to consider,"_ the woman thought.

"So, how did your first day go?" Poppy whispered to her at dinner.

"I think we're off to a good enough start," Mary whispered back.

 _ **~.~**_

Mary looked up from the parchment she was reading when there was knock on the door, she smiled when she saw Harry Potter nervously standing in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Potter, right on time." She greeted, "Please have a seat wherever you like."

As Harry does so, Mary got up to close the door, once done with that. She turned her attention to the 6th year, who had settled on the couch, "I guess I should start."

She settled down on one of the cushioned chairs, "My name is Mary Evergreen, and I'm really here because Poppy is worried about you."

Harry is obviously confused, and surprised, "I don't understand, Madame Pomfrey is worried about me?"

Mary nodded. "She thinks you may need someone to talk to after what happened last year, and the years before that. She believes that the events are starting to affect you, thus she contacted me."

Harry is thoughtfully silent, then it clicked, "You're a therapist?"

"Yep!" Mary chirped.

Harry stuttered, "But I'm fine!" he finally blurted out.

He looked a little panicky, but mostly confused.

"Like I said, she's worried. If you really think you're fine however, then we don't have to continue on after today."

The teen's shoulders slumped in what was obvious relief.

"However, we still have over fifty minutes left, sooooo, wanna play darts?"

"….What?"

About five minutes later, Mary was losing, and Harry's pockets were heavier with sweets. "No wonder you're the youngest seeker of all time at this school," Mary grumbled as she pulled the darts from the broad.

Harry gave a small smile.

Pouting, Mary settled next to the boy for another game, handing half to the teen. "So," she began as she let loose her first one, "according to the Daily, you had an eventful 5th year."

Harry's behavior, which had been a little loose, had gone stiff, and somber. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Judging from that answer, it must have sucked."

Another dart goes flying.

Losing someone close to you, did more than sucked. It hurt, like your heart had been ripped apart, and _**nothing**_ in the world could fix it. And you hate everyone who even suggested, or tried otherwise

"That's one way of looking at it," Harry said after a moment.

Mary glanced at the boy's dominate hand, she had caught glimpses of it, but now so close, she could see it a bit more clearly. She's seen that type of scaring enough times to know what had made them, that fact that it was so fresh gave her a further idea of how much 5th year had sucked.

"I had a year like that," she said after a moment, "nothing seem like it was going right, everything so hopeless. I even lost people important to me."

That got a flinch.

"Had nightmares afterwards, which by the way, was only one of a number of things that happened afterwards."

"…..What were the other things?"

Mary turned to look at him, "I think you have a good idea of what those other things are," she said gently, "the question is, what do you want to do about them."

She doesn't say anymore, instead she let loose her third dart, which missed and hit the wall. Not bothered by it, she let loose her fourth, then her fifth. When she got to her sixth and last one, Harry spoke.

"Did things get better?"

Mary hummed, tilting her head thoughtful, "They did in their own way. I mean it was hard, sometimes very hard. But I had help, when I finally realized, and admitted I needed it."

Harry finally looked at her, hesitating for a moment before speaking, "You went to therapy?"

"Not at first," Mary admitted, "but eventual I did."

"And it helped?"

"For me it did, I'm going to be honest, it's not for everyone. But, it's a start."

The woman let her last dart fly, before going to the broad, one by one she plucked the darts off the broad and wall; waiting.

"…I don't think I'm okay Ms. Evergreen."

* * *

 _ **Everyone is different. You have those who will realize that something isn't right, and that they need help. And you have others, where it takes a while longer to realize this. Sometimes, it'll come out of nowhere. Also, keep this in mind, this story is about healing, understanding, and forgiveness mostly, and what I'm going to focus on in this story. Some things may or may not be skipped or glanced over.**_

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you seem to like the idea._**

 ** _For those of you wondering, no, Harry is not going to be gay, I usually will state if he is otherwise in the summary, or warnings. Something to keep in mind for my readers._**

 _ **Also Poppy: Different Poppy, and it's BECAUSE of Snape that this time she is taking action. She saw what her inaction and possible ignorance did to one of her students. So this time she's going to do something. Never said she wasn't guilty.**_

 _ **Don't worry it'll be address.**_

* * *

 **Open Hand**

"Hello Harry, had a nice dinner?" Mary greeted.

Harry, looking more nervous than the day before, nodded before he settled down in the chair in front of the woman's desk.

"That's good." Mary doesn't comment on the boy's nervousness, instead she talked. "Alright, so we won't start our sessions just yet."

"We aren't?" Harry asked surprised.

"No, I want to make absolutely sure you want to go through with this. So I'm going to give you some information, and ask some questions. And hopefully by the end, we'll have something. How does that sound?"

"Good, I guess."

"Alright, now before we begin, I want you to know that you can decline to answer any of my questions. However, I will come back to it."

"Why?"

"The questions I'm going to ask you are to help me better understand your diagnoses, and help. However, I can't make you answer if you're uncomfortable. So if you say you don't want to answer, then I'll skip over it. But I will come back to it eventually."

"And if I keep on declining to answer?"

"Then that is on you. You know why you're here, and in the end it's up to you on how you want this to go."

Nodding, Harry felt some kind of relief, even though he knew better. He still thought this would be like his lessons with Snape, to hear that he could decide on how this could go was a great weight off his shoulder.

"Great, I'll start with me. My name is Mary Evergreen. My parents were born in Europe, as was I. However, I was sent to an American school for my magical education. It's also where I studied for my degree. My area of study is Psychology, particularly in abuse, PSTD, and a few other things. I have an older brother who also studied in the same field, however, he deals with adults, while I deal with child, and teenagers. I'm a master of Legilimency, which I will use in our lessons should you agree to it."

Harry froze, Mary continued on, having noticed.

"Any questions?"

"….You said you'd use Legilimency?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"How would you use it?"

Mary blinked, "For one, to further confirm, deny, and even learn more about your diagnose. Another, is to use it as treatment." She answered, storing the reaction away for later. "You can say no if you're uncomfortable."

Swallowing, Harry murmured okay, and Mary continued, sliding muggle paper toward the teen. Harry stared, not use to seeing muggle items in the school, he then looked at her.

"A questionnaire, answer all of them to the best of your ability."

After handing him a muggle pen, Mary stood up, "I'll leave you to it. I'll be outside if you need me."

Harry watched her leave then turned back to the questionnaire, some were basic, others more personal. Harry, almost didn't answer them. However, he remembered Mary's words on how he wanted this to go. He knew he wasn't okay, and he did want to be better. To do that he was going to have to answer all the questions, and while she said he could say no to anything that made him uncomfortable. The teen knew he was going to have to get outside his comfort zone, and that mostly likely meant dealing with Legilimency again.

" _She's not Snape,"_ the teen reminded himself as he wrote down his answers, _"not Snape."_

He's not sure how long he spent answering the questions, and when he was done, he started down at the paper. Before taking a deep breath, got up, and opened the door. Peeking his head out, he found Mary sitting in a chair reading.

"Done?" She asked, when Harry made a noise to get her attention.

The teen nodded, smiling, Mary closed her book. The woman stood, and made her way back inside. Once settled back behind her desk, and after reading Harry's answers, the two talked more. Asking questions, and giving answers until it was time for Harry to go.

"I'll see you Wednesday evening for our first session, seven-thirty."

Harry nodded, while he was obviously nervous, there was also the feeling of a weight slowly coming off him.

 _ **~.~**_

Wednesday came, and Harry was pretty much a nervous wreck, so much so that even Snape seem to notice and for once left him alone. Hermione and Ron both commented on it, and while he couldn't remember what he said, Harry was at least partly sure that he was able to put some of their worries at ease.

"Good evening Harry, had a nice dinner?" Mary greeted.

Harry nodded, it's then that he noticed the changes in the room. Muggle pictures were on the walls, the dart board was still there, the empty book case on the right side of the wall was filled with books and other knick knacks. On the other side was a trunk, and the floor had a large round plush carpet. The desk was still there, but there were also beanbags. Looking up, showed the last of the sunlight turning into night.

Before, the room had been comfortable, and inviting. Now, it looked both inviting, and cozy.

"Alright, let's get started."

Mary stood, and made her way over to the trunk, Harry watched as she kneeled, and opened it. The woman pulled out a rectangular box, and shuffled on her knees to the middle of the carpet, before patting on the empty space to join her. A little unbalanced by this, Harry joined her.

"I love puzzles, done about over a hundred of these. My brother thinks it maybe an obsession," she said as she showed him the box, it didn't have a picture on it like the teen was expecting, "don't tell anyone." She then lean whispered playfully.

Harry found himself smiling a little bit.

After putting down what was basically flat cardboard, she opened up the box. "So, edges, or middle?"

"Pardon?" Harry blinked.

"Which pieces do you want to do? The edges, or the middle?" Mary clarified as she dumped the contents on the cardboard.

There was a _**lot**_ of them.

"…..Aren't we supposed to be doing our sessions?"

"We are!" Mary chirped, smiling brightly.

Harry choose the edges.

"What is it? The picture of the puzzle I mean." Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence as they shuffled through the pieces and putting them together.

"I have no clue," Mary shrugged, "though judging from the piece, I'd say a really big cat."

The woman showed him the piece, Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked and tried to figure it out, "Maybe a dragon?" he guessed.

"Oooh, or catdradol!"

"A what?" Harry snorted.

"A catdradol, half dragon, half cat. Eats fish, purrs when you scratch behind their ears, and chases shiny things. Oh! And sea-weed is their cat nip."

Harry laughed.

Soon, their conversation dissolved into naming, and giving the most ridiculous names for animal hybrids. Hands putting more and more puzzle pieces together, and when Mary asked Harry about his week, and about his friends, the teen does so with next to no hesitation or much thought.

The time goes by quickly.

"Our time is up for today," Mary said when there was a soft chime from somewhere on her desk.

Disappointment is very clear on Harry's face as he begins to gather up the puzzle pieces to put in the box, "No need for that," Mary stopped him, "we'll leave it like this for the next session, that way we can pick up where we left off."

Both stood, stretching stiff muscles, then to Harry's surprise, the woman escorted him up to the tower, and to the Fat Lady portrait. Talking in hushed voices as they walked along the quiet, and empty halls.

"Good night Harry," Mary said.

"Good night Ms. Evergreen."

Smiling, the woman left, Harry watched her go before turning back to the portrait.

"She seems like a lovely young lady," commented the Fat Lady.

"I think so too, Butter Wands."

The portrait swung open, and Harry climbed in, heading straight for his dorm room. Quietly as not to disturb the others, he dressed for bed, and the moment his head pressed against his pillow, he was out like a light.

It's only when morning came, and he was eating breakfast, that Harry realized that it was first good night sleep he had in a long time.

 _ **~.~**_

 **Date: September, 20, 1996**

 **Patient: Harry James Potter.**

 **Age: 16**

 **DOB: July 31, 1980**

 **Relatives: One Uncle by marriage, maternal Aunt, and one older cousin. Parents are deceased, no siblings.**

 _The first session of Mr. Potter had gone amazing well, the teenager opening as he answered my questions on his week, and about his friends. My use of the puzzles proved very effective, and will use in the future, and perhaps used for difficult sessions._

 _Mr. Potter answered everything on the questionnaire. From the questions, and from what Pomfrey had told me. There is a good chance that Mr. Potter is suffering from PSTD. His answer to number five of the questionnaire, makes me suspect that he has also suffer abuse, mostly likely from relatives._

 _Further questioning, and next week Legilimency session will confirm, or deny._

 _(There is sticky note placed nearby stating that Mary had ran into Professor Snape on her way back to her office.)_

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Legilimency._**

 ** _Let me know what you think :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Hand**

When Harry entered the room for his next session, the puzzle were nowhere in sight, this was expected as they were going to do Legilimency today.

"Good evening Harry," Mary greeted from behind her desk.

Very much nervous, Harry murmured a hello before sitting down in the chair that was once in front of the desk but now had been moved further back to make room for the other chair settled in front of it. Mary stood.

"Today, we're going to do Legilimency, and depending on how far we get today, we may have to do another session next week."

Harry grimaced,

"I'll start looking through you earliest memory, and work from there. I'll will only pry in what is required, however, if you don't want me to see, you can let me know, and I will leave it."

"How do I do that?"

"When I enter your mind, you'll be able to know, and even feel me probing at your memories. All you have to do is push at me."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Think of it has physically pushing me away, understand?" she asked.

Harry nodded, in fact the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if that's what Snape meant when he said "resist". Apparently satisfied, Mary nodded, before sitting in the chair that was in front of Harry.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Giving a reassuring smile, Mary began.

Unlike Snape who ran through like a charging bull, Mary is gentle, so gentle that if it wasn't for the probing feeling, Harry would have thought she wasn't there. But she was, going through the earliest of his memories, moving away from any that Harry pushed at just like she told him to.

Just like she said she would.

Then came his years at Hogwarts, first year, second year, then she stopped. Easing out of his mind just as gently as she entered.

"That's enough for today," Mary said.

Harry nodded, noticing that he didn't feel as shaky, or tired as he remembered feeling with Snape, a welcomed change.

"Here."

Harry blinked down at the small package, it was gummi bears. Harry took it, smiling, Mary sat back down on the chair, and opened her own small package.

"How do you feel? Tired?" Mary popped two bears into her mouth.

"No," Harry answered, having opened his own but didn't eat any of it. "Which is weird."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded, "The last time I dealt with Legilimency, it um…didn't go well."

Mary hummed, "The mind is very delicate, all kinds of squashy stuff underneath a hard skull."

Harry giggled, and popped a bear into his mouth.

"If done wrong, Legilimency can be dangerous, it can hurt the mind."

Mary took noticed that Harry went a little pale at that. "However, if done right, it can help, and even heal."

The two talk, not about what Mary saw in the teen's head, or anything related to it. They just talked, until finally Mary ended their session and once again escorted the boy to his dorm.

 **Date: September 26, 1996**

 **Patient: Harry James Potter**

 _Second session with Mr. Potter went well, the patient was obviously nervous. Today I preformed Legilimency on Mr. Potter, and went through his earliest childhood memories, and his first two years in Hogwarts. Upon witnessing the memories, I can conclude without a doubt that Mr. Potter had been abused by his relatives, more emotionally then physically, however there have been signs that it came close. Mr. Potter's relatives have also neglected him._

 _His first two years in Hogwarts have showed Mr. Potter in extreme danger, along with his friends, and many other students during the second school year. It has also come to my attention that no one had made sure that Mr. Potter or friends were alright mentally, and physical beyond the basic._

 _This is worrying in general, and confirmed my other suspicions of Mr. Potter having PSTD._

 _Next session we will continue from where we left off._

 _(There is a sticky note with Ron and Hermione's name on it. Next to that note is another, stating that once again Mary had ran into Snape on her way back.)_

 _ **~.~**_

There next session, Harry was less nervous.

Mary noticed, but said nothing, just welcomed the boy before beginning.

Like before, she is gentle as she goes through his memories, stopping when Harry pushed. And when she was done, Mary said nothing as she gave him more gummi bears.

"So," She started as she opened her own pack, "you fought a big-ass snake."

Harry nearly choked on the candy in his laughter.

 **Date: September 31, 1996**

 **Patient: Harry James Potter**

 _We finished up the Legilimency this session, Mr. Potter has been though a lot for a boy his age. As did his friends, and all the students in this school. The fact that the students still return says more then I'm comfortable with. After, we talked about his first and second year, I started with them, because I noticed during his memories that the feeling around them aren't as troubled as the others. By doing so, I will know what to do when we get to the more difficult memories. Especially the ones, Harry pushed me away from._

 _(There is sticky note with Madame Poppy's name, next to that note was another, this one stating that Mary received a letter from the Headmaster informing her that the other Professors were asking questions about her. And he was wondering whether she wanted him to tell them the truth. Written in a different colored pen is a time, and the Headmaster's name)_

* * *

 ** _Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Open Hand**

Harry was nearly twenty minutes late when he came in, and if that didn't tip Mary off, then the way the teenager's face was twisted into anger, and sadness, and how his eyes, which usually always met her own, now looked everywhere _**but**_ ; would have.

Mary stood up from her desk, startling her patient, "Let's go for a walk," she said.

"Erm, okay?"

Smiling, Mary went and opened the door, tilting her head for Harry to go first. Harry does, waiting for Mary to lock her door, before the two headed off, they ended up walking along the shore of the Great Lake with a bright ball floating over head for light. Mary had also put up a protection bubble, "Just in case" she winked at the teenager.

"Rough day?" Mary asked after a while.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I've had those too, sucks. Also make me want ice-cream…..and to punch something very, very, hard."

That got a smile, a small one, but Mary called it progress.

"Hermione would only punch me back." Harry said with warily amusment. "And defiantly break something."

"Best not punch her then, or anyone really according to society, however, according to my brother. You can punch someone if they really, _ **really**_ , deserved it."

Harry snorted.

"My brother's advice got me in a lot of trouble."

"I have a feeling it still does."

"And you would be right."

Feeling a little better, Harry told her one of his own pervious trouble making, about how he and Ron flew a magically car to school. Mary already knew about it, they both were aware of that, however, Harry wanted to tell her. Tell, and show her the excitement, and wonder he felt despite the situation, something in him knew that she wouldn't look at him with disapproval, hero-worship, or worse, like something was _ **wrong**_ with him.

"I want a magically car," Mary said after Harry finished his retelling his story, the woman's face flushed with laughter she had done, doing some of the funny parts.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Mr. Weasley would probably give you one." Harry laughed, laughter growing when Mary squealed.

They talked more, mostly about where they would go if they actually had a magically car. And they kept talking when they headed back inside, and up to Mary's office door.

"Oh! Looks like our time is up, didn't know we were out that long," the woman said upon checking the time.

"Really?" Harry asked, though he wasn't too surprised, every session he had with Mary always seem to fly by.

"Yep, alright, just wait right there. I need to get something from my office real quick, and then I'll walk you to your dorm."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Harry's ears go a bit red, and he tried to hide how pleased he was. Mary smiled gently, before unlocking the door, and entering her office. When she came out, she handed Harry a couple of Jolly Rangers.

"I love the cherry ones."

Harry opened the cherry one.

They arrive at the portrait, and Mary, after saying good night, turned around to head back when Harry stopped her.

"I had a fight, with my friend, Hermione."

"Did you punch her?"

The Fat Lady looked very much concerned.

"No," Harry snickered, before becoming somber. "I was….not doing so great today, and I was a little snippy. Hermione commented on it, and well, I kind of exploded. We had a fight, and she said things that…well, they were not good."

Thought out his telling, Harry stared at down at the floor, now done. He glanced shyly at the woman. Mary doesn't say anything for a moment, thinking over what she had been told.

"Fighting with your friends sucks, don't let anyone tell you differently. And don't let anyone tell you that it's no big deal, that you'll _**get over it**_. And just become friends again. That's a lie, a big fat lair, lair, pants on fire, lie."

Harry snorted.

"And if you need time to get over the fight, to figure out your feelings, then take that time. Let Hermione know you need that time, and if she gets upset then don't feel bad for _**her**_ feelings."

"That sounds….selfish."

Mary shrugged, "Sometimes, you need to be a little selfish if you want to get better."

Harry is thoughtfully quiet, before he nodded, and said good night to Mary.

"Good night, Harry."

The portrait closed behind the teenager, Mary didn't move, after a moment she looked at the Fat Lady, she raised a meaningful brow, "Am I going have to be mean?"

"That sweet boy has enough on his plate, no need to make it worse with gossip from us portraits."

"That he does," Mary sighed, "that he does."

Harry's next session, he's much better.

"Hermione, and I talked," he said once he was seated, and didn't even wait for Mary to ask, surprising the woman a bit. "I told her how I felt, about what she said, and that I needed time."

"And how did she take it?"

Harry fiddled with his thumbs, "I think she knew she had hurt my feelings, when I walked up to her, she looked sorry, and a little scared." Harry's brows furrowed at that part, like he was confused as to why his friend was afraid. Mary made a mental note of that.

"Oh?"

She got a nod, "Long story short, she tried to apologize, and I told her I needed time before I could give her…anything."

Mary leaned back against her chair, and waited, she was not disappointed.

"…..Did, did, I do that right thing?"

"I want you to be honest with me right now, okay?"

Despite being confused, Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a question, and I just want you to give me the first answer that pops into your head, okay? Okay, how do you feel, right as this very moment?"

"…..Okay."

"Are you sure, you don't feel conflicted in anyway?"

"A little relived, like something was lifted up from my shoulders. But, okay."

"Then there is your answer. We, as humans, are incredibly honest with ourselves. However, we tend to ignore, or second-guess them, whether because of social pressure, or what have you. I want you listen to them, they can help you in the healing process, especially when they feel so clear."

They talked a little bit more about Hermione's reaction, before Mary told Harry about her meeting that she was going to have soon with the Headmaster and the rest of the teaching staff.

"They've noticed a change in your behavior," Mary explained, "and have linked it to me, and now what to know what is going on."

"What are you going to tell them?" Harry asked, looking scared, annoyed, and resigned.

"The truth," Mary said, "I'm a therapist, and helping you."

"That's it?"

"Yep, I may have to explain what a therapist is, but anything else is protected under doctor-patient privilege."

Mary studied Harry, then she leaned forward, "Unless you don't want me to."

"I kind of don't," Harry admitted, "but I think you should. Last year taught me that secrets, aren't always the best idea."

"Very well."

 **Patient's Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 16**

 _Mr. Potter informed me of the results of his talk between him, and his friend Ms. Granger, at the moment, their friendship may not be in danger of ending. Mr. Potter would not tell me what had been said during the fight, when I asked, and I did not push. Mr .Potter has also expression worry of my meeting with the teaching staff._

 _Legilimency lessons have been put on hold until after the meeting._

 _ **~.~**_

At precisely eight on Friday evening, Mary entered the room, and found the teaching staff of Hogwarts waiting for her, Poppy, and Headmaster included. The old man was sitting at a long table, McGonagall next to him, while the rest were merely mulling about in the corners.

"Good evening Ms. Evergreen," Albus greeted her as she closed the door.

"Good evening," Mary said, "I imagine everyone is here, and ready?"

"Indeed we are," Albus nodded, "everyone please have a seat, so that we may start."

Everyone does, expression one of curiosity, or in Snape's case, suspicion. Something that Mary took note of, "Alright, I'll be blunt," Mary started once everyone was seated, "I am a Medi-Witch, however, one I believe you may not be familiar with. I'm a Therapist."

"Perhaps you should further explain, Mary," Poppy said when there was silence all around.

"Not a problem, basically I help heal the brain, instead of the body. And my current patient is one Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter is sick?" Minerva spoke up, eyes worried.

"Yes, and I'm here to help him get better."

"Wha' kind o' illness?" this came from Hagrid, who too looked worried, but also a little guilty. "Yeh said 's was mental, did those relative o' his do summat ter 'im."

Severus sighed heavily, which got him looks from Minerva, and Poppy.

Mary noticed, "That is for Harry to tell, not I."

"If you are who you say you are," Severus spoke up, "surely you can tell us whatever illness is plaguing the boy, if there is truly one."

Poppy was just opening her mouth, to speak in Mary's defense, and to astonish the man, however the woman beat her to it.

"I assure you, I am who I say I am Professor. As for Mr. Potter's illness, it is indeed real. However, what it is, I cannot say, not without his permission, considering _**none**_ of you are his legal guardians, or is there proof that Mr. Potter is a danger to himself, or others around him."

"So it's not contagious?" This question came from Horace.

"No, it is not, and it's not something that can be fixed with chocolate, and a pat on the head. No offensive Poppy."

"None taken," Poppy said before addressing her fellow staff members. "I contacted Ms. Evergreen because, well, I can't heal this."

"But _**what**_ is it?" squeaked Flitwick, "perhaps we can help?"

"Perhaps, but answer this, do any of you know what a therapist _ **is**_?"

"…No, we don't."

"Well then," Mary grinned, "good thing we're in a school."

Underneath the table, Poopy kicked her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Open Hand**

Harry arrived five minutes before his appointment, feeling something he thinks is annoyance, but very well could be irritation. And it all had to do with the Professors he's had today. Every. Last. One. Of. Them. Had been giving him looks, and it wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for the fact that they all looked at him like he was going to explode, or something at any moment. Even McGonagall was doing it!

Speaking of Professors….

Harry stared wide-eyed at Snape, heart still hammering from when the man had loudly, and suddenly, slammed Mary's door open. The Potion Master just stood there, breathing slow, deliberate. Like he was fighting back to yell, scream, or something.

"…..Erm?" Harry started nervously.

Dark eyes whirled his way, and Harry's back stiffened, they started at each other for a long time before finally with a violent shake of his head Snape left. Robe bellowing, Harry watched him go, very much confused.

"Ah Harry, you're early."

Harry looked, and found Mary standing in the doorway, smiling, and looking as though she had not just finish dealing with a pissed off Snape.

"Y-Yeah," Harry stuttered out, entering the office upon the woman's beckoning, "what was that all about?" he then asked, as Mary closed the door.

"Ah, yes. Well, apparently, I hit a nerve."

Harry wanted to know, but then again, he didn't.

"And how was your day?" Mary asked as she got out the cardboard, and puzzle, the pieces they had put together preserved by a spell.

"The Professors kept looking at me like I'll go mental, or drop dead." Harry grumbled as he sat down on the carpet.

"Well, in my opinion, everyone's a little mental."

" _There actually might be some truth in that,"_ Harry thought, remembering his previous adventures.

"Also, I think I owe you an apology." Mary sighed, "what's with that look?" she then added.

"Why do you need to apologize to me?"

"Remember the meeting I had with the Professors?"

Harry nodded, he figured that was the reason for the looks, however, he never considered it would that bad if Mary had to apologize.

"I told them that I was your therapist, to which I had to explain what a therapist was, to which I _**then**_ had to explain what a Psychologist was, and what they did. From there, they drew their own conclusion, most likely wrong ones judging from your day."

"But that, that's not _**your**_ fault."

And it wasn't, the Professors just didn't understand, granted Harry himself only knew that therapist like Mary helped people with relationships, and other emotional issue because of the telly. Anything else, was what Mary told him.

"Can't you tell them that I'm not crazy, or going to die."

"I could, and have, however. They have, and will, insist on knowing what it is, and unless yourself tell them, or give me permission to tell. I can't say anything."

"Oh."

Mary studied her patient's expression, it was a mixture of thoughtfulness, but also something like happiness, as though the fact that something personal of his would _**remain**_ so. However, that quickly changed to something resigned.

"I think," Harry spoke up, "I think you should tell them."

"Oh?" Mary picked up two pieces, and put them together.

Harry nodded, "They'll listen to you, and you know more about what's wrong with me."

"Are you sure? Doing so will change a lot of things, beside the way they look at you."

"I know but, like I said. Keeping secrets is not a good thing."

Mary placed down the two pieces she was working on, and turned so that she was looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I want you to understand something. No one has the right to know everything about you, Boy-Who-Lived be damned. You don't owe them, or whoever, and if they have a problem with it. Tell them to fuck off. "

"…..I'm starting to think you didn't need your brother to get into trouble."

 **Patient: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 16**

 _Mr. Potter has authorized me to explain to the teaching staff of his status, however what goes on in our sessions, or any updates with remain under doctor-patient privileges. I informed Mr. Potter that this may change his interaction between him and the staff, and may even open up feelings within him, and them. Mr. Potter said he was aware, and still wanted to go through with telling._

 _Next session, I will continue Legilimency lessons, as well as start addressing his relative's abuse._

 _(Next to the written transcript is sticky note with Professor Snape's name, as well as Poppy's. Underneath the written transcript is a formal letter to Nicholas St. North. )_

 _ **~.~**_

"What happened to Professor Snape, that made you feel so guilty?"

The tea cup inches away from her lips, paused, very slowly she placed the cup back down on the saucer. Placing her hands in her lap, Poppy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Mary was still sipping her tea, calmly waiting for the woman.

"How did you know I felt guilty?" Poppy asked.

"People give themselves away, we like to think we have a handle on ourselves, but we don't. Outbursts, conversations, body gestures, little quirks, off handed comments, can tell you a lot about another person."

"What gave me away?"

"Out of all the adults, Snape was the only one you expressed concern for. At first I thought it was because he was abusing his authority, which he is by the way. And that should be dealt with immediately. There were also other clues, mostly from what I hear from the students."

And Harry, but Poppy didn't need to know that, while the Medi-Witch had more knowledge, that was only limited by what Harry allowed Mary to tell.

"The real tip off was with my conversation with him, and the reaction he gave me to one comment."

"And what was that?"

"I asked him, if the reason for the abuse he gives to some of his students is because of the same abuse he suffered as a child."

Poppy's eyes widen, "You asked him _**that**_?"

Mary nodded, "He did not take it well."

"I imagine not, goodness Mary, what possessed you to say such a thing?"

"What possessed a school staff to ignore abuse, and dangers to their students?"

That shut Poppy up right quick, Mary went back to her tea.

"I….I don't…..there…." Poppy stumbled over her words, and Mary waited, knowing that the conclusion will come to the woman, it's all been leading up to this.

"What I have done, what I _**didn't**_ do." The Matron's voice was hitching, eyes shining and wet. "I'm guilty of it, years ago, a student of mine suffered. But I dismissed it as children being children, though if I'm being honest, favoritism, and Albus's influence also played a part. And now—" Poppy swallowed, she wiped her eyes, and took a moment to get herself together. "What should I do?"

"Fix it."

"With You-Know-Who, and—"

Mary firmly placed her cup down, interrupting Poppy.

"Is an excuse." The woman gave a thoughtful pause, "A very good excuse, but still an excuse. _**Fix it**_."

"How? Where do I even start?"

Mary smiled, "You already started when you contacted me."

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So Mary's a little blunt in this chapter, so fair warning. Also just a reminder that this story is mostly focusing on addressing problems and healing, I'm aware that Harry's acceptance in the chapter is kind of 50/50. Because honestly, you're not sure how people are going to react.**

* * *

 **Open Hand**

Harry changed his mind about telling the professors, after thinking it over, decided that something was going to be _**his**_ business for once. Mary merely agreed to his decision, and didn't bring it up again. Instead, after a session spent talking about the journal that was helping him in Potions, Hermione's distrust with said journal—Jealousy, but Mary didn't say— Snape, and Harry's suspicion about Malfoy.

Mary sent a good hour working on how to approach the subject of the boy's relatives after dismissing her last plan, before going to meet with Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

"Erm, excuse me, Ms. Evergreen?"

Mary stopped, and turned around, she smiled upon seeing Neville Longbottom.

"Evening, Neville Longbottom, right?"

Neville nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

Neville shifted on his feet before taking a deep breath, and speaking, "What are you doing to Harry?!" He blurted out.

"Beg your pardon?" Mary blinked.

"He's been weird since he's started spending time in your office." Neville's words were rushed, like he was afraid he'd be cut off.

Mary tilted her head, "Weird? And that's bad?"

"Well, um, no. But—" Here Neville paused, and fiddled with his hands in a nervous gesture, eyes lowering, "The last time an adult had a student in their office for so long, it, it didn't end well. A lot of kids got hurt." He darted his eyes up at her, back down, then back up, locking with her own, "A lot more than people realize."

Mary smiled, it was warm, and sweet, even though inside. She was all but raging, "Well, then I can see why you're worried. I'll be glad to answer any ask questions you have, if you don't mind walking. I have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey."

Neville is….surprised, most of the Professors would have diverted, or dismissed his worry as imagination. Even Professor McGonagall did it sometimes, he didn't think it was mean-spirited, just….a thing.

"S-Sure." Neville stuttered out when he remembered that Mary was waiting for an answer, and hurried over to her side.

He started when a red candy with clear wrapper was held out to him, "Do you like cherry?"

 _ **~.~**_

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 **Age:** _16_

 _Mr. Potter is doing well in his lessons so far, though he recently has been concerned with Draco Malfoy. A sixth year, the patient has good reason to be cautious, and worried, when seeing something out of the ordinary pertaining to Hogwarts. I will speak to Madame Pomfrey about it._

 _Mr. Potter has also mentioned that Professor Severus Snape has been more hostile toward him as of late, I can tell it is causing Mr. Potter stress, when asked why he has not reported Professor Snape's behavior, Mr. Potter merely stated that it would have not mattered, because none of the adults would do anything._

 _I have observed Professor Snape, many times in the classroom, and outside, his behavior is troubling, and Mr. Potter is not the only targeted student of Professor Snape's behavior. I have mentioned, and expressed my concerns to Madame Pomfrey that he should be looked into, and I know she has spoken with the Headmaster. As he is still teaching, and there seems to be no change in behavior, I believe observations and concerns have fallen to deaf ears._

 _(Underneath the transcript, is a letter addressed to Mary from one Nicholas St. North, there was another letter addressed to Pomfrey from Mary. It stated that a Mr. Neville Longbottom has expressed interest in having therapy sessions with Mary, as well expressed interest in the practice of therapy within the Muggle world_

 _There is a sticky note on the desk, stating that Mary spoke with Malfoy on the way to dinner.)_

 _ **~.~**_

"Let's talk about your Aunt, and Uncle."

"Let's not."

Mary hummed, but didn't push, instead she focused on her little tablets of words, across from her, Harry was focusing on his own, with an intense concentration that wasn't there before.

Today was _Scrabble_ , a word board game that was more fun when you could make up your own words so as long as you could give a definition. Harry enjoyed it more then he thought, briefly wondering how it would go if he and his friends played together, before his good mood was gone because of Mary's….suggestion.

Mary doesn't come back to it as they played, and even got Harry to giggle a little when she did a wiggle victory after getting an high score.

Finally, forty-five minutes until the end of the session, and after reminding himself of the promise he made, does Harry give in.

He wanted to get better.

He was, he could feel it, and he wanted to keep getting better.

"…..What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been in your memories, seen all of your early childhood at this point, and well, it's not good."

"Yeah, they're horrible."

"People who abuse children, are said to be."

Harry stared, and Mary kept on talking.

"Sometimes there are reasons, sometimes there are not. Neither are a good enough ex—"

"They never beat me!"

"Harry, you slept in a cupboard until you were eleven."

"Yeah, but they never _ **beat**_ me."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not abuse. Abuse can come in all kinds of forms, and your form is called Neglect and Emotional."

She actually saw signs of psychical abuse, that fact that her patient denied it, had her thinking back to that one part of Harry's memories that she could not access to, not because Harry was preventing her from doing it, but because they were locked up tight, and she refused to force it open.

For now, she'll focus on step one.

"B-But, I wasn't starved!"

"The food they gave you wasn't fit to be even called a meal, and that's if they didn't withhold it for not finishing chores. Harry, they called you a freak any chance they got, no adult should ever call a child that, regardless of reason."

Mary paused, took in her patient's appearance, and slowly stood. "Harry, let's sit in something a little more appropriate, yes?"

Mary pointed to one of the chairs, and after a moment, Harry sat in it. Mary moved the other chair so that she was sitting in front of the boy who was now bent over, and had his hands in his face. It's a long. Long, time before he spoke again.

"D-D-Does that mean they really hated me? They hated me _**that**_ much?!"

Harry's voice was muffled, but Mary could easily hear the trembling crack of tears.

"What did I _**do**_ to them?! What could I have possible done that made them hate so much?"

Mary doesn't answer, because in the end, there was never a good answer, and never an excuse.

 _ **Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _Today's session ended with Mr. Potter sleeping in the Hospital Wing, upon my suggestion, after today's session, I did not believe he was mental ready to go back to his dorm, and friends. I am not sure if today will cause a setback, or things will continue to move forward._

 _Mr. Potter's abuse from his relatives struck a chord, I believe it's because he thought that, though they didn't_ _ **like**_ _him, they didn't hate him. To know he was hated by people, who were supposed to love and protect him, hurt Mr. Potter more then he thought it would, thus he was not expecting it, or for it to hurt as much as it did._

 _Next week session is canceled._

 _(On the desk, next to the transcript, is a letter from Pomfrey stating that Mary had permission to start sessions with Neville Longbottom, there is a little quick note in the corner of the letter stating whether, or not Pomfrey had been honest with granny Longbottom, the note ended with a drawn funny face._

 _There is a sticky note next to it, making mention that one Hermione Granger had spoken to her. Underneath everything was an envelope addressed to one Nicholas St. North from Mary.)_

 _ **~.~**_

Harry woke up feeling way past not okay, and something he didn't know what, he was alone, no patients or Madame Pomfrey. And judging from the sounds outside the door, he could hazard a guess that it was pretty late, and he was missing some classes.

It didn't bother him.

Last night Ms. Evergreen had told him that he had been neglected, and emotional abused, he had been so ready to deny it, but instead; his heart had dropped. His body froze, he couldn't get the words out, because everything inside him was screaming that she was _**right**_ , even if he refused to call it by their names, the situation with his family was _**not**_ right.

" _Dumbledore knew that, and he still sent me back,"_ Harry furiously wiped at his eyes, brushing away the tears that had started to gather, _"he even told me why he did it."_

Ms. Evergreen had said what his relatives did was no excuse. Did it apply to the Headmaster as well? Or because the man thought he was doing the right thing counted as an excuse?

The hospital wing doors opened, and Malfoy came strolling in, holding his wrist, upon seeing Potter, he sneered.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry responded tiredly, not really caring, "…..Are you okay?"

Malfoy doesn't say anything, most likely surprised as Harry was that the savior had even asked.

"Do I look okay?" Malfoy finally snapped, though there wasn't as much bite in his tone, "where is Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry shrugged.

Grumbling, Malfoy, after a moment sat down on the bed across from Harry. Grey eyes glanced at Harry, brow furrowing, then, surprising both of them once more, he spoke, "What happened to you?"

"I just….I found out some stuff about my family, is all."

Malfoy obviously wanted to ask what it was that landed the other boy in the Hospital bed, but decided against it, wincing when his wrist gave a painful twinge.

"If you want, I can place a cooling spell on it. It'll help until Madame Pomfrey gets back."

The look Malfoy gave him, was not all the surprising, Harry was sure he would give the same one had Malfoy offered. But honestly, for whatever reason, be it because of last night, or not, he was genuine in his desire to help lessen Malfoy's pain.

"To be honest Potter, I'd trust Granger more then you, and you better not tell anyone I said that."

"Same, but…please let me help."

It was probably the please, either way, Malfoy after a long hesitation, let Harry preform the spell. When Madame Pomfrey finally arrived, Mary in tow, Harry was back in bed, asleep with Malfoy watching with a weird look on his face.

 _ **~.~**_

"And how are we feeling today?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry answered, "can we talk about something else?"

"Would you rather talk about your PTSD?"

"…..My what?"

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, which basically means that all the shit you went through broke your brain."

"…..Merlin, _ **no**_."

"Whelp, I tried, off to the kitchen then."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because that's where the ice-cream is."

 **Patient:** _Harry Potter_

 **Age:** _16_

 _Mr. Potter did not want discuss anything, understandable. We will try again next session._

 _(Underneath the transcript is another one with Neville's name on it.)_

 _ **~.~**_

The rumors that started because one student overheard two professors discussing it, was not a surprise. Nor the looks, and whispers, that was unfortunately for Harry, normal. And honestly, neither was it surprise when Hermione cornered him when he was reading a disguised book Mary gave him about abuse, and told him she figured out what he was seeing Mary for.

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, that's why you're seeing Ms. Evergreen."

"When did you figure it out?" Harry asked closing his book, and not adding to her conclusion, Hermione glanced at it, but didn't say anything.

"Remember that argument we had a while back, and then the talk?" Hermione's face goes almost shameful as she answered.

Harry nodded.

"It was only later, that I realized that what you said, sounded a little…scripted almost. Like someone didn't tell you to say that, but it was so good advice that you had to repeat it word for word…..does that sound right?"

"Actually, yeah."

Hermione looked doubtful, so Harry continued, changing the subject. "Ms. Evergreen told me about my PTSD about two sessions ago, and she said and I quote: it basically means that all the shit you went through broke your brain."

Hermione laughed, "And she's right. That's basically what it means, though I already knew about it since last year."

That was both a surprise, and not a surprise, "You did?"

"Well, I didn't exactly _**know**_. Remember when you were all snappy, and we called you out on it? Yeah, it didn't hit that something was _**wrong**_ until after I got home, and I saw this commercial on the telly talking about war veterans, and what happens when they came home. But, I wasn't really convinced until I did the research and found out children could get it too."

Then suddenly, Hermione was hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She squeezed him tight.

Harry hugged her back, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But I—"

"If everyone said sorry for the things they didn't know, there would be a lot of sorry people in the world."

"Ms. Evergreen?"

"Ms. Evergreen." Harry confirmed.

"I talked to her too, and I think she's a nice lady, and I believe she's helping you. Since you've been talking to her, you look happier."

"I think so too."

Harry just kept hugging her, and Hermione kept hugging him back. And Harry found that it felt good, good that someone other than Ms. Evergreen knew of some his struggles.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter, the real action, Poor Harry.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Open Hand**

"Harry."

The room was empty now, the children having been escorted out by Minerva upon her request.

"Harry."

Curled in the corner, with his knees drawn up to his chest and face hidden against them, Harry didn't move, speak, or did anything to acknowledge the woman.

Mary, sitting a good distance away on the floor, talked.

"My favorite movie growing up as a kid, was _Aladdin_. I loved that movie, especially when the genie came on screen, and I still believed his introduced song was the best thing ever."

Mary kept talking, and talking until Harry's quiet voice interrupted her.

"I was back there. Back at the graveyard, with _**him**_ , I could hear his voice, smell the dirt, and everything. I felt the spells a-and Cedric's body was there, but then it wasn't Cedric's, it was Ron. I wasn't in the graveyard, I was in my dorm, and my wand was pointing at—I was there Ms. Evergreen. I was _**there**_."

Harry was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks, hiccupping sobs. Mary moved closer, and closer until she could warp her arms around him. Harry hugged her big, trembling as he held her tight.

She doesn't speak, doesn't tell him everything will be fine, that this won't happen again. That he won't feel all this confusion, fear and everything else again. She doesn't tell him anything of those things, because she can't grantee it.

All she can grantee, is this.

 _ **~.~**_

Not surprising, Harry doesn't want to talk about it, and Mary doesn't push. What _ **is**_ surprising is that Harry wanted to talk about his relatives.

"I'm going to be honest with you Harry," Mary said after Harry told her what he wanted to discuss, "this is a bit surprising."

"Yeah, but I don't want—"

"You want to be distracted," Mary finished for him, sighing a little when she got a nod, "Alright," she then relented, "what do you want to talk about?"

Harry didn't have an answer for that, because honestly, he expected Mary to force the issue. Apparently understanding, the woman got up from her desk.

"Let's go."

"….Where are we going?"

"To the owlery."

When they get there, it's empty, so as Harry is by greeted Hedwig, and the other owls, Mary locked the door, and placed a few spells on it.

"I'm sure your classmates' letters can wait a bit." Mary smiled as she sat down at the small table that was always there, she then motioned Harry to join her.

Harry does, and once seated in the other chair, Hedwig settled down into his lap with a content coo, not at all bothered when another owl settled on the boy's shoulder and nuzzled him. There is silence between the two, Mary content to wait, while Harry merely petted Hedwig.

"Malfoy did something weird yesterday." Harry finally started softly, feeling more calmed and relaxed than before. He was still petting Hedwig, and the other owl had yet to move. In fact, it was currently grooming Harry's hair.

"Oh?"

Harry nodded, "Was on my way to Potions, and we passed each other, he stopped me and asked me if I was okay. Like he _ **really**_ wanted to know"

"And what did you say?"

"I kind of started at him, surprised, even he looked surprised. Eventually I said yes, and headed on to class."

"Well, that was nice." An owl landed on Mary's shoulder, she boop it on the beak with a finger, the owl gave a delighted hoot, and nipped playfully at her finger.

"Yeah it was, and _**weird.**_ Malfoy is never nice."

"Oh come on, never?" Mary grinned, wiggling her finger away from the owl, "Just because you never seen him to be so, doesn't mean he isn't."

"Well, he's never nice to _**me.**_ "

"Are you nice to him?"

Harry doesn't answer right away, in all honesty, no he isn't. But Malfoy was always the one starting it, ever since they entered Hogwarts, he was just defending himself and his friends.

"Maybe you should try," Mary smiled at the bewildered look her patient gave her, "being nice to Mr. Malfoy, I'm not saying you should be friends with him." The woman giggled at the near horrified look she got, "but try this, next time you see him, just say hello, and keep on going."

"That's it?"

"That's it, and keep saying hello every time you see him."

"…..Why?"

Sure Malfoy was being weird, but that still didn't erase all the other things he did. So _**why**_?

Mary shrugged, "Why not? It's not like it'll hurt anyone."

...And, it wouldn't, at best it'll just be confusing, and bizarre.

While Harry thought it over, Mary wondered what will become of this, should Harry decide to open that door. Because honestly, through talking to other students, and Harry' memories, Draco, was a bully. Just like Snape, and Dudley—though her patient's cousin made her concerned for another reason—. But, Malfoy was also a child, a child still learning his place, making discoveries, and decision on his own that aren't influenced by someone else. He was a child she had taken some time to talk to, yes, he was standoffish, but she could still see that something had changed, or was. Whether good, or bad, Mary didn't know.

"I can't promise anything," Harry finally settled on.

"I'm not expecting you to," Mary said pleasantly, giving a huff of laughter when the owl nipped at her ear, "it's just a suggestion, if you don't go through with it, everything will still be the same."

Later in the years, Harry will be asked why he made the decision that he did, and he will answer, "Everything will still be the same." However, now, in the present, Harry felt a stirring in him that he isn't sure what to do with it.

"So," Mary started, changing the subject, and making note of the boy's expression, "tell me about your Aunt."

Resuming his petting of Hedwig, Harry does.

 _ **Name**_ _: Harry James Potter_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _Mr. Potter talked to me about his relatives, we spoke of how his realization of his situation with the Dursleys was not in fact normal. During our conversation, it was discovered that Harry had indeed realized that his relationship with his relatives was not normal, though he was not aware that it was an abusive._

 _(Underneath the transcript is a letter to a division in the Ministry of Magic. Underneath that is a letter to Madame Poppy about the Headmaster, next to that was a transcript with Neville's name. There is also a sticky note with the name Malfoy on it, and a reminder to send a letter off to Mary's brother.)_

 _ **~.~**_

Stress, and an ill-timed Exploding Snap game is what set it off, and though he didn't tell her, Mary knew that Snape was the biggest contributor to the stress, as Harry had Defense Against The Dark Arts that day. And while she want nothing more then to toss the man out on his ear—not really, she was angry with the man yes, but she mostly wanted to _ **help**_ him but couldn't—along with that blasted Headmaster, she couldn't, not yet. This situation needed to be handled with kid-gloves, at least for now.

Until then, Mary did her best for Harry.

"Everyone's talking about what happened," Harry started quietly that evening, "most of them think I've lost my mind, gone mental. Even the Professors, though they don't say it."

The Professors part wasn't a surprise, she had gotten a letter for a meeting just a day ago to speak with the staff.

" _That's going to be fun"_

"Afraid that's usually how it goes when it comes to thing like this." Mary told him, they were doing the puzzle again.

"Ron keeps telling me it's okay, but—"

"That just makes you feel worse, guilty."

Harry nodded, "I could have really hurt him…..Ms. Evergreen, what do I do about that?"

"Handle it the best you can."

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 **Age:** _16_

 _Today's session Mr. Potter mostly spoke about everyone's reaction towards his Triggered episode, I told my patient that I will have to inform the school staff about his PSTD diagnosis, as well as his abuse as it contribute to his PSTD. Mr. Potter was not happy, but understood, Mr. Potter has also told me that he took my advice about Mr. Malfoy. I have been informed that there were a lot of confusion for those involved. Mr. Potter has also made note that Mr. Malfoy looked not well._

 _(Underneath the transcript is a letter from Mary's brother, and another transcript with Neville's name on it. There is a note on the desk, stating that Mary has been approached by several other students wanting to talk, there is also a letter from one Nicolas North.)_

 _ **~.~**_

"Why do you think Snape is so mean?"

They were playing with _Legos_ today, not designing anything in mind, Harry had been trying to see how many he could stack before they fell over before he was asked the question.

"A lot of reasons I suppose."

"But you know the main reason, don't you?"

Mary looked over at her patient, he wasn't looking at her, focused more on his growing tower.

"And what do you know Mr. Potter?" she asked, taking apart what was supposed to be a dog.

Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Erm, well," the Teenager scratched awkwardly, "something happened last year, and I learned….things."

"And what kind of things are those?" Mary's voice was amused, but open, even if she had an idea of what her patient could be talking about, she had seen his memories after all. And whatever Harry told her next was mostly not the answer she was looking for, it was still information Harry was willing to share.

Harry told her, told her _ **everything**_.

"And the worst part is, I knew how he felt. How it felt to be humiliated, to be disliked just because you're alive." Harry's voice was cracking, "A-And my d-dad and Sir—"

Harry stopped, though whether because he didn't want to say his godfather's name, or because he couldn't he wasn't sure, and Mary didn't look too deeply into it even if she made a note of it.

Instead, she said nothing, focused on her Legos, leaving Harry to his thoughts, and a moment to breathe.

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 **Age:** _16_

 _Mr. Potter revealed to me that last year he attend private lessons with Mr. Snape, the lessons in questions was Occlumency, and approved by the Headmaster. This is concerning as Mr. Snape is known to be hostile toward Mr. Potter, and that if done wrong, Occlumency can be very dangerous. He told me of an incident involving Mr. Snape's Pensieve, he saw one of his Professor's memories, and in that memory he expressed a feeling of understanding of his Professor in that incident. Afterwards, his Professor found and escorted him out._

 _The incident has obviously touched something in Mr. Potter beyond understanding his professor's feelings during the incident. I believe seeing that memory changed Mr. Potter's prospective of Mr. Snape and other adults he knows._

 _(Underneath the transcript is another transcript of one Neville Longbottom, underneath is a reminder of Mary's meeting with the Professors.)_

The afternoon of their next session, Mary is leaning up against a wall next to a closed door, talking quietly. Earlier she had sent away a worried Hermione, and Ron, and a _**very**_ confused Draco.

"I was wondering," she started, after placing a few privacy spells, "did you ever apologize to Professor Snape, about thePensieve incident?"

There is silence.

"You probably should, though if I were you, I'd wait until I felt I was really genuine about it. Not to mention, he'd probably wouldn't accept it."

When there was more silence, Mary continued.

"I'm going to let you in on something. Professor Snape, is a bully, and obviously abusive. Plain, and simple. However, it didn't start out that way, no one is born a bully, born abusive, or born evil. But life will sometimes hurt you so deeply, break you, that you want to hurt others. Make them see, understand what life had done to you.

I believe that's because they can't put into words that they _**need**_ someone. Need just one person to say: I see what life has done, I see _**you**_ , and here's my hand. Does that erase everything he did? No, but maybe, just maybe, saying you're sorry is the start of saying: I see you, and here's my hand."

Mary dug into her pocket, and pulled out a few _Jolly Rangers,_ and them out to the door, "Candy?"

After a long, long moment, the door cracked open, and a hand reached out and took one.

 _ **~.~**_

"Good evening!" Mary greeted happily, her smile growing at the looks she received.

"Good evening Ms. Evergreen," Albus greeted politely as the woman sat down, "now that you have arrived, let us begin. I've called this meeting because of an incident relating to Mr. Potter."

"Oh, you mean when he was Triggered."

"….Triggered?"

Mary nodded, "It's a common occurrence with those who have PTSD, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as it's official called."

There is a silence all around, until tentatively, Sprout asked, "What is that?"

"Depends on what term you want, do you want the official one, or the simple one? Personal, I'd go with simple."

"Perhaps you should start with the official term, Ms. Evergreen." Minerva said.

"Officially, Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, is a psychiatric disorder that can occur following the experience or witnessing of a life-threatening events, which we know this school is guilty of a lot of them."

The blanked expressions were not a surprise, "Basically, it means everything that has happened in Harry's life broke his brain."

"So, it's something mental?"

Mary nodded.

"How do you fix it?"

And this is what she was waiting for, and she prepared herself for the reaction she knew what was coming.

"You can't."

"Are you saying Mr. Potter is a lost cause?" This came from Snape, a bit surprising honestly.

Next to Minerva, Hagrid looked like he was about to protest, on Harry's behalf no doubt.

Mary shook her head "I didn't say that, so don't go shipping him off to St. Mungo just yet, I said it can't be fixed. But it can be handled, though patience, understanding, and medicine if needed."

The look of confusion on the Professors does not change, and when Sprout spoke it's with hesitation, as though she didn't like what she was about to say.

"So what your saying is that, Mr. Potter has gone insane?"

Mary groaned, "No. He's _**sick."**_

"If he was sick, then there would be a cure." This was from Slughorn

"Just because there is no spell, or potion, doesn't mean there's nothing else you can do."

"But—"

"Perhaps, you misdiagnosed." This came from Albus, and had all turning in his direction.

"Misdiagnosed?" Mary repeated.

Albus nodded.

"Sooo, because I can't fix this with a wave of my wand, you think I misdiagnosed?"

"I'm not insulting your skills Ms. Evergreen, however, from what I can understand. If this cannot be cured, then the only other option is that Mr. Potter is truly a lost cause as Professor Snape said."

"First, he did not say, he _**asked**_. Second, I've seen Mr. Potter's case so many times, and in some many ways, there is no possible way I could have misdiagnosis. Third, have you been taught on how the mind works Headmaster?"

"Well no, it's just," Here Albus paused as he choose his words, "I've never heard of something like this before."

"Just because you've never heard about, doesn't mean you haven't seen it before."

In the end, none of the Professor understood, and Mary was left feeling frustrated, she's dealt with this kind of thing before, but it never cease to make her want to tear her hair out and bang her head repeatedly on the stone wall. Entering her office, she found a letter waiting for her.

It a letter from one Nicolas North, stated that he and his associates will be arriving at the school soon.

* * *

 _ **So if anyone is curious, Harry had a panic attack, and ran into a closet, which will be explained.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Open Hand**

At the end of their last session, Mary had given Harry a journal, and she told him she wanted him to write down the nightmares he was having more frequently, as well as what he could remember feeling before, and during his Panic attacks, and Triggered Events –currently the count of the Events was three—.

"Or, you just can write down random stuff, or doodles," Mary had shrugged.

Harry didn't want to admit that it took him a while before he started his first entry because of what happened the last time an adult had given a student a journal, but once he was able to get over that hurdle, he found that it helped. Helped a lot, especially with how things were going lately with his Professors.

Right now, he was sitting by the lake shore, he wasn't really writing so much as doodling stick figures, and random shapes, a mindless task that seem to ease the tension he had been feeling all day. When someone sat down beside him, he knew it wasn't Ron, or Hermione. His two best friends having learned during their weekly talks—another suggestion from Mary that was currently working wonders, and not just on Harry— that sometimes, he needed to be alone, away from people, and so far had done a good job of keeping others away.

So, he was a little surprised by the company, even more surprised when he saw who it was.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted, looking a little bit un—Malfoy in appearance.

Harry stared, eyes wide, and mouth agape, Malfoy stared back, and probably would have looked like what he was currently doing was normal, had it not been for the cautious nervousness in his eyes. Finally, Harry closed his mouth, and looked around, he saw no Crabbe, Goyle, or anyone.

That didn't mean it was safe.

"Erm, Malfoy," Harry closed his book.

Malfoy glanced down at it, before looking back up at Harry, and there was a long awkward silence.

"Erm…is there something you want?" Harry finally caved in.

Malfoy suddenly started to squirm, expression shifting from emotion to emotion before finally, words stumbled out. "Are you okay?"

"I—what?"

"Are. You. Okay?" Draco repeated firmly, apparently gaining courage from Harry's confused, and shocked face. "You…" Here he paused, and nervously licked his lips, thumb drumming against the dirt. "Professor Snape was…stricter than usual today, and I noticed the other Professors have been making you….uncomfortable, and the last time that happened, you—"

"Freaked out, and locked myself in the nearest cupboard," Harry finished for him.

Malfoy nodded.

Harry doesn't answer right away, this was the second time Malfoy had asked about him, and despite them being more polite toward each other, this still was weird. And deep down, years of hostility, had him being cautious around the other, still, Malfoy had asked.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said slowly, "I'm okay, or rather more calm anyway, so I'm not going to be taking residence any more cupboards, probably."

Draco hummed as he looked out to the lake, the giant squid had long since gone back to its den. And the silence that fell between them was a little less awkward, eventually Harry opened his notebook back up, and went back to his doodling.

"Why a cupboard by the way?" came the question when Harry was just finishing up what he thinks _**might**_ be a bird, and when he looked up, Draco was looking at him again, waiting for an answer.

" _Ms. Evergreen never asked me that,"_ was the teenager's thought, especially since every panic attack he's had so far, seem to always end with him in a cupboard, or something close to it.

Then again, knowing her, she probably already knew the answer, or had a good enough clue.

Harry went back to his drawing, starting on a new design, "I guess, despite it being a cupboard, I felt safe in there, they—I was never really bothered once in there….it….it was a safe place."

Malfoy's next questioned came out soft, "Safe from who?"

"…For a long time, it use to be three people. But now, it's from the world."

 _ **~.~**_

"Harry, I think, I want to start Exposure Therapy with you. You remembered what we discussed about it?'

Harry nodded, he did, it had been one of the questions that had been on the paper he had to fill out, and the only one where he had put a maybe by.

Exposure Therapy had been one of the treatments Mary discussed in great length with Harry, and the teenager remember them going over their session time when doing so. Exposure Therapy was a very _**delicate**_ method. In the end, both agreed to put in on the back burner until either of them felt it was needed.

Apparently Mary thought it was needed.

"You think my attacks are because I'm afraid?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I think it has more so to do with guilt. Though honestly, your lack of fear may have more to do with self—preservation and self-worth, but we'll get to that later."

Guilt…Harry sunk down in his seat, he knew _**exactly**_ what she was talking about, she didn't have to say the Who, What, Where, and How, he screamed them nearly night. They're the ones he saw doing his Triggered Events.

The air felt all of a sudden wrong.

He ended their session early.

 _ **~.~**_

"Do you think I hate my parents?"

Hands pausing in where they were shaping _Play-doh_ into something, Mary looked over at Harry, the white blob that was probably supposed to be Hedwig still in his hands, teeth worrying lips, and shy eyes glancing at her.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" She asked going back to her _play-doh._

"Malfoy," was the answer, Harry's tone telling he was still surprised by the fact, "somehow we ended up talking about our parents, and he told me—"Harry stopped for a moment, a protective gleam in his eyes, and it got Mary a little curious, "stuff. Then he asked me about mine, about what I thought about them, and I….couldn't come up with anything. Later, I kept thinking about, really thinking about, and I just….couldn't, I didn't feel anything, and the more I thought about the more I realized that everything I felt about them before was different."

"And you think that means you hate them?"

Harry nodded, and Mary got the feeling that this new realization didn't bother him as much as he thought it should, and _ **that**_ bothered the teenager.

Humming, Mary squashed her creation, and started something else, maybe a cat. "I think, you love the _**idea**_ of your parents, because let's be honest, your relatives suck balls."

Harry snorted before taking breaking off pieces of the black doh.

"You grew abused, and unwanted, no doubt you dreamed about the what ifs, no doubt you wondered if what your Aunt and Uncle told you about them were true. And come to find out it's all a lie, and you're shown, and told how amazing they were, how brave they were, and how much they loved you. Dream come true, and I think you clung to that. Clung to one of the few good things in your life that I have a feeling, you ignored the fact that you only know _**of**_ them."

Harry rolled the green doh, making it good, and long, then balanced the white thing that was supposed to be Hedwig on it.

"But," He said, poking at his creation, "at the graveyard, they helped me escape, and my mum, she sacrificed herself for me. They both did…..I should _**feel**_ something for them."

"And no doubt you do. Pride, and strength for their bravery, happiness, and fondness for their memories, gratitude for their sacrifice. Maybe even resentment for dying and leaving you alone. You can feel all these things, not feel love. That's okay, it's okay if all you feel when you think about them is a kind of detached fondness, or nothing at all. And it's okay if one day, you wake up and realize that you do genuinely love your parents. It's okay to feel what you're feeling, and no one has the right to tell you you're wrong about them."

Harry is quiet after Mary finished, going back to work, even as he's walked back to his dorm, and took the cherry Jolly Ranger before climbing through, he is silent.

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 _Mr. Potter asked me if I thought he hated his parents, while I am not surprised he asked about them, I was surprised by the question itself. Nothing about our previous sessions, or Mr. Potter's behavior indicated his hating his parents or expressing doubts about him living up to their expectations should they have been alive, or if they would have been proud of him._

 _I would actually expecting him to ask about how he should feel about his relative's abuse toward him, especially since the last time we spoke of his abuse, he indicated he didn't really know what to feel. Will revisit subject in a future session._

 _(There is a sticky note underneath the transcript, Mary apparently had another run in with Draco Malfoy, they talked for about an hour. Under all that is another transcript with Neville's name on it, as well as reminder to give the student a Muggle book on mental health.)_

 _ **~.~**_

"…I….I'm going to apologize to Sn—Professor Snape, about what happened last year."

"Oh? Well, just remember what I said, he has the right to not forgive you."

Harry put two puzzle pieces together as he nodded, he looked very nervous at the thought of the coming event. Mary studied it, then after putting a few pieces together, spoke.

"What made you decide?" She didn't ask if him apologizing was him being genuine, or because she had suggested it.

Here, Harry chuckled, "Believe it or not, it's because of Malfoy."

Mary made a soft curious "oh" before putting down her puzzle piece and gave Harry her full attention, the teenager had told her in a previous session that the two rivals had taken to sitting by the lake together. It was something the two hadn't discussed, it just sort of happened. When Harry was having a Not Good Day, he'd go to the lake with his journal, and somehow Malfoy always seem to pop up. Sometimes they would talk, or just sit in silence. But, Malfoy always greeted him by asking Harry if he was okay, and didn't care whether his question was answered or not.

For some reason, Harry didn't mind the boy being there with him on the Not Good Day.

"He apologized to me about the teasing he did during Third Year, _**really**_ apologized, and at first I didn't know what to do. I didn't expect _**that**_ , but then, I felt kind of glad. Cause what he did, it hurt, a lot more then I wanted to admit. And well, for him to admit that what he did was wrong, then to—"

Harry took a deep breath as though just remembering was bringing back all the emotions he felt on that day, and he needed to contain them. He didn't have to, in fact, Mary encouraged him to let out all of his emotions during sessions. But this time, Harry felt the need to hold back until he could say what was needed.

"I don't think, no, he _**didn't**_ expect me to accept his apology. And I don't think he was expecting to look so relieved and kind pleased afterwards. Not a smug pleased, but like, a pleased with himself I guess? Like he wanted to do it, but was scared of what could happen, but he pushed through that fear anyway, make sense?"

"Perfectly." Mary grinned.

"Malfoy hated me, and I hated him. That's what I always thought, but, after that day I realized. I don't _**have**_ to keep hating him, that's what you were trying to tell me, weren't you? When you told me to just say hi to him whenever I saw him."

"Honestly, there are a lot of reasons why I was concerned with the animosity between you and Mr. Malfoy. However, I would never tell you how to feel about someone, I can maybe help you figure out the _**why**_ , but never _**how**_. You, and Mr. Malfoy are still growing, your emotions will constantly go hot, and cold, but that doesn't mean they aren't genuine. To be truthful, I didn't know what the outcome was going to be, though I am glad it was a positive one."

"I see." Harry frowned.

It was a thoughtful frown, so Mary wasn't worried too much, instead she moved the subject back to Snape.

"Thinking about my emotions when Malfoy apologized, I remembered what you said to me that day," Harry told her, "about no one was born a bully and all. And well, I got it. I want to apologize to Sn—Professor Snape, because not only what I did was very wrong, and a violation of privacy."

Which Harry understood all too well, Mary knew.

"But because, I know that, I don't _ **have**_ to hate him."

"And what about Professor Snape not accepting your apology? Mary asked as she dug through the pile between her and Harry, and pulled out two puzzled pieces, "Not forgiving you, still hating you?"

Mary also wondered if Snape apologized to Harry about everything he did, would Harry forgive him? And if the boy didn't, would he understand that's okay? Would he understand that if he did, that's okay too? Perhaps she'll bring it up in a session one day.

"…..I would be upset, but I would understand it's _**his**_ choice. And that's okay."

Mary put the two pieces together, "Exactly."

 _ **~.~**_

After Mary's last meeting with the staff, no one is surprised that rest of the school had gotten wind of Harry's PTSD, however what did surprise Harry the most, was the students' behavior.

Most of the Muggle-Born children were accepting of it, some even came up to Harry, and told them about a relative who was diagnose with PTSD and even gave some advice. The Wizard-Born children were mostly curious, even more so when Mary told one of them that those born in the Wizarding World could in fact get PTSD, and it wasn't just a Muggle thing.

She had to restock her candy supply that week.

The adults were still having a hard time with it, unable to understand, or believe that what was going on was a real problem, or the fact that it couldn't be fixed with magic or a potion. And each time they heard one of the students talk about it, they frowned.

So far, the media has yet to get wind of this.

And maybe it's because of the others students support, that gave Harry the courage to _**finally**_ make his way to Professor Snape's office before dinner for the long-overdue apology.

" _Maybe I should have had someone come with me,"_ Harry thought nervously as Severus Snape stared coldly down at him.

"Erm, good evening," the Savior squeaked.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry stuttered, thankfully it seem Snape found it more amusing then annoying, and it gave Harry enough time to calm down.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, eyes locking onto with his Professor's, "about last year, I should not have looked into your Pensieve without your permission. It was not only rude, but a violation of your privacy and trust. So, I'm sorry, and well, if you can't forgive me for what I did, then that's okay."

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 _Last night Mr. Potter went to apologize to Professor Snape about an incident that had occurred last year. Mr. Potter informed me that after his apology, Professor Snape asked him to leave, never indicating if the apology was accepted or not. During class, Professor Snape acted no different._

( _Underneath the transcript, Mary had another run in with Draco Malfoy, Mary noted that the boy looked kind of exhausted. Somehow it ended with him in her office talking late into the night.)_

 _ **~.~**_

In their next session, Mary spoke again about Exposure Therapy and guilt, only this time, Harry was ready for it. Prepared to tell her that it wasn't needed, _**he**_ didn't need it.

"There's no need for that," he said voice quiet, but sure. Sure in _ **this**_. "That's….what…what happened, that _**was**_ my fault. Both times were my fault."

Mary's eyes are piercing, and her silence, something Harry had found comfort in, made him want to run out the room. And he knew she'd let him do it too, let him run fast and far, instead he looked away.

The air felt all of a sudden wrong again.

"Why?" The question came out just as quiet, and sure as his voice had been.

Harry's eyes started to sting, and his throat was getting tight.

" _Don't cry, don't cry."_

"B-Because," he stuttered out, he paused, and tried again, but he still stuttered, and his hands they won't stop shaking. And why was he breathing so hard?

" _Don't cry."_

"Because, because, I did it."

" _Don't cry."_

His hands would _**not**_ stop shakin— _"Don't cry!"_

"Harry."

Mary was then there, not close, but there. Eye worried, understanding….but not disgusted, no pity, or accusing. All wrong, all wrong! He didn't—She shouldn't—He had to make her understand! He had to—

"I killed them!"

Mary jumped startled, surprised by his sudden outbursts, and he probably should stop. He _**should**_ stop.

"I killed Cedric, and Sirius! It was my fault! All of it was my fault!"

He cried, and cried, and cried.

 _ **~.~**_

When the first of their guest arrived, Poppy concluded that being around Hagrid is the only reason why her jaw doesn't drop. The man was huge, buff, and a little rotund. His eyebrows were thick and his thick white mustache, and beard was neatly trimmed, his skin was white but had a kind of rosy flush to it, most noticeable on his cheeks. When his blues eyes looked over Poppy and Mary they sparkled with warmth, wonder, and jovial. When he greeted them—lifting Mary high in the air, and twirling her around like she weighed nothing, and Poppy could have sworn she saw tattoos picking out from underneath the sleeves one of them said naughty—his voice was loud, jolly, and she believed with a Russian accent.

Their next guest showed up soon after, a woman. Brown-skinned, dressed elegantly, black hair long, and silky. Standing tall, green eyes fierce, but kind.

She greeted Poppy by sticking her fingers in the Medi-woman's mouth.

"Oooh, you have very good teeth!" Poppy couldn't quite place the accent; she _**believed**_ it was a kind of Asian dialect.

There next guest of honor came while Mary was obediently opening her mouth, tall, broad shouldered, and muscular. Black hair as wild as the markings on his dark skin—in the right light, black turned into a blueish-gray—, forest green eyes sparkled in amusment at the sight of Mary and the woman, before he, polite, with just a hint of charm, greeted Poppy in his Australian accent.

When her hand was released, she somehow ended up with a colorful wrapped chocolate egg.

She almost missed the fourth person.

A short and squat man, his skin looking as though he bathed in melted gold, hair blonde, and eyes golden brown, there was a wisdom in them. And his quiet smile was kind as he greeted her.

Not saying one word.

The last member, came like laugher on the wind. The youngest among them, skin almost deathly pale in the light, his smile was bright, and promised mischief—teeth a white as snow and _**just**_ prefect according to the teeth-lady—, hair so blonde it looked white, and oh how blue were his eyes, with an near infectious joy to them.

He greeted her with warmth and politeness, then when he turned his attention to Mary and the others, chaos happened.

And that was her first meeting with the Agents of the Child Protection Bureau.

* * *

 _ **My two front teeth to whoever got what I did there.**_

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Open Hand**

Walking down the hall to the room where the meeting was taking place, Poppy felt like they were going to war. Walking beside her, Mary glanced in her direction with a knowing gaze.

Finally, they arrived.

The teaching staff was there, looking confused, and a little hostile, which may have something to do with the official looking personal standing around. Poppy couldn't blame them considering what happened last year.

" _This is definitely not going to end well,"_ the woman thought, _"well maybe not for the staff,"_ she added after looking at Mary and the Agents, who looked far too relaxed for such a situation.

"Ah good, all are here." North smiled, ignoring the looks of awe from some of the staff, "we shall begin, yes?"

Poppy, Mary, and the Agents sat down, and Albus started speaking, "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, Ms. Evergreen had insisted on a meeting this evening concerning the students of the school, the staff and I were not expecting….all this."

The youngest Agent, Jack was his name, snickered, and mumbled something under his breath. The Australian, who insisted on Poppy calling him Bunny of all things, shushed him.

"My apology, I know it's a bit underhanded, but I found that sometimes it's for the best." Mary told him before turning to North, and nodded for him to start.

"My name is Nicolas North, to my right are my co-workers, Toothiana, Sandy, and to my left, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. And we are Agents of the Bureau of the Children Protection Agency, Britain Office."

There are low murmurs among the staff, the Bureau was known well enough, mostly for it's history.

"Ms. Evergreen has been in contact with me for the past several months, she expressed concerns, for her client, Mr. Potter. Stating that the school is unfit, and a danger to not only him, but the whole student body."

There are protests, denial loud, with the expectation of Albus who was staring at Mary, Mary for her part merely raised a brow. Finally, Minerva got everyone under control.

"Is this because of Mr. Potter's…diagnosis?" she asked, turning her attention to Mary.

"That is part of it, but the main issue here is that fact for the past five years, Mr. Potter and the rest of the students have been in danger, with next to no changes in terms of security so that it doesn't happen again." Mary said, "I have spoken to numerous students, I cannot tell you what we discussed as that would be breaking confidentiality, however it's enough for me to know that this staff lacks certain proper knowledge to handle certain situations."

Minerva opened her mouth, no doubt to ask a question, but Mary continued on.

"There is also the problem of your Headmaster."

Protest started up again, this time it took a little longer to quiet down, Snape, Mary noticed had been quiet since the meeting started.

"Not only has Headmaster Dumbledore employed several Professors who ended up being a danger to the students, but he still keeps on a member who has abused his authoritative position to at the very least emotional abuse most of the students here."

It said a lot that some Professors glanced at Snape, who narrowed his eyes at Mary.

"There have been multiple witness accounts of Mr. Snape's abusive behavior, and multiple complaints about his behavior that have been ignored by the staff."

"Children—"

"Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, third is a pattern." Toothiana interrupted, "you should have at least inquired about it when it become obvious, and considering that this had been going on for years, tells me that either you didn't bother, or you didn't care."

"Now wait just a minute!" Sprout stood up, "how dare you say we don't care about the children, after everything—"

"I don't doubt you do, however, it's hard to believe when the evidence suggests otherwise." Jack spoke up, eyes hard and cold, nothing like the bright loud boy Poppy had meet earlier.

Sprout sat down.

"There is also the problem of Headmaster Dumbledore admitting to letting a student return to a household that he knew was abusive."

Mary noticed Minerva's lips thinned, and Hagrid, who was looking very unhappy, went thoughtful. Albus, after a brief tense silence all around, spoke.

"Yes, I was aware of that Harry's home life was not idyllic, however it was needed, Harry needed to be….humbled to combat Voldemort's power, Some may call it a cruel, but it was for the best."

Cold dread, is the best way Poppy could describe the feeling in the room right now.

"So, you risked a child's life on a gamble?" Toothiana's voice went low, beside her, Sandy's expression had darkened, "Did it not occur to you that your decision could have gone horrible wrong. Children who have been abused do not always end up growing up "humble", some become abuser _**themselves**_. Or were you so afraid of your past failures that you couldn't see that, or did you think that it justified it?!"

There is low murmurs among the staff.

Albus's tone shifted, "Ms. Toothiana—"

Toothiana's eyes narrowed, and there was a noticeable something in atmosphere, which silenced the staff. "Do not use that tone with us Headmaster for we will not bow to it."

Albus paused for a moment then, "The wards placed around Mr. Potter's home will—"

"We know all about the wards mate," Aster spoke up.

"Then you know that—"

"Yes, wherever he called _**home**_ , meaning it _**did**_ not have to be that house. And don't give me that bull about blood relatives will help keep the wards strong, I can name three spells off the back that can make a ward unbreakable." Aster interrupted, accent thicker, "magic is not as linear as you wish to believe."

North pulled out a paper, "These are official orders, effective immediately, Albus Dumbledore is suspended from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be taken into custody for child abuse, and neglect. Effective immediately, Severus Snape is suspended from his position, and taken into custody for child abuse, also effective immediately, all staff must attention classes on Mental Health and Abuse, failure to do so will result in suspension or firing."

 _ **~.~**_

"This is going to be a nightmare once the media finds out." Poppy sighed into her whiskey.

They were in the woman's personal room, the meeting now two hours behind them. Albus and Snape had been escorted from the school, the other professors had also gone back to their rooms, with the promise that they will receive the information they needed soon.

"Hopefully not too much." North murmured, in his hand was some wood that he had started carving with a knife.

Mary hummed, "The goal is to make sure the students are not bothered, especially Mr. Potter."

While the Agents murmured agreements, Poppy was silent, Mary noticed, "Alright there?" she asked.

"Not really," Poppy admitted, "even though you told me about what could happen, it's sti—"

"Hard to process," Mary finished for her.

Poppy nodded, "And it all fast-paced."

"Yeah, I understand."

"What's going to happen now?" The Medi-Witch then asked.

"Well, with all the evidence gathered against him," Toothiana put down her tea cup, "Dumbledore will go to trail and convicted, Pitch will insure it."

Poppy's brow furrow, "Pitch? You mean that lawyer who everyone calls the Boogieman?"

Jack laughed, "Yep, that's him. Though if you ask his daughter she'll tell you he's nothing but an overgrown teddy bear."

Bunny snickered, while Sandy smiled brightly and started singing to the both of them. Poppy still wasn't use to it, having never seen actually signing though she had heard of it from one of the students in passing. Though according to Toothiana, Sandy could speak, he just chose not to.

"Anyway," Bunny yawned, "as for Snape, well. He'll most likely get a lighter sentence, only because Mary insisted on it."

This surprised Poppy, and she looked at the woman, during here stay. Mary had made it known she wasn't too fond of the man.

"He shows the clears signs of being the victim of abuse, and while that does not dissolve what he did, I rather he get the help he should have had. And hopefully, all of this, will be that start of helping the Wizarding World into understanding that sometimes, magic isn't the only answer, or that you shouldn't take things at face-value."

 _ **~.~**_

Mary had talked to him about it, told what she had planned on doing, and why, she told of all the possible outcomes, and asked him for his permission.

Maybe, if she had asked earlier in the year, he would have said no. Probably wouldn't have considered saying otherwise. And maybe he was still upset with the elderly man.

He said yes.

" _I will try and keep you out the courts and media as much as possible_ ," Mary had told him, _"however, if you must, I will prepare you as best as I can. And be with you every step of the way."_

When it was announced over breakfast that Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape will not be attending the school upon further notice, Harry looked to Mary, vaguely aware of Professor McGonnell introducing the four new people sitting at the Professor table.

Mary noticed him, and gave him a nod.

Now it was happening.

Harry really hope his friends couldn't hear his pounding heart.

 _ **~.~**_

The Children Protection Bureau was put into place by the International Confederation of Wizards sometime after the Wizarding World went into hiding, founded by someone only known as MiM, who insisted on the Bureau to be separate from the Confederation, stating that _"The safety of children, most always come before politics"_ it was a bold statement. Through hardships, and a lot of luck, the Children Protection Bureau was born.

Their mission statement: _We bring wonder and hope. We bring joy and dreams. We are this world's Sandman and Tooth Fairy, their Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. It is our job to protect the children of the world. For as long as they believe in us, we will guard them with our lives._

Was a little pretentious, but one they lived up too, for no case was a failure.

 _ **~.~**_

Poppy's prediction was right, the minute the media found out Albus Dumbledore was on trial and why, they went _**ballistic.**_ The newsletter was filled with coverage, and speculation. The only reason why they didn't flood the gate was because Hogwarts's wards made unable for them to do so unless the acting Headmaster allowed them too.

Inside Hogwarts was a different story altogether.

The students took the news well, or rather, it wasn't surprising to them, mainly from second year and up.

"What did you expect?" Mary shrugged when Poppy came to her about it, "most of them have been dealing with the shit that went on here for years now."

The students are also wary of the Agents, and Mary can't blame them really, however, it doesn't last more than three days when it became apparently that the Agents were nothing but big puppies when it came to children.

The toys and brightly wrapped chocolate eggs from North and Aster probably had something to do with it too.

They _**adored**_ Jack.

Also, Sandy had taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, Poppy isn't even sure how, and the children _ **loved**_ him.

"He might be better than Professor Lupin." One student had whispered.

Mary is sure that's high praise.

~.~

"Pitch is having a ball with this case," Jack grinned one morning, "I feel a little bad for the Headmaster."

"And Snape?"

Everyone turned to Mary, Mary smiled, "He's been officially fired from teaching, and not allowed to any kind of teaching until he's cleared by a therapist."

"And who's the lucky bastard that got that job?" Bunny asked.

Mary's smile grew, "My bastard of a brother naturally."

Bunny laughed. Poppy, sitting beside Mary and having been listening to the conversation, frowned. "Is that good?" she asked.

"It is very good," North nodded, "he has much experience, and can handle whatever is thrown at him, and has good heart like Mary. He will help Snape."

 _ **~.~**_

Harry arrived to his session just as Malfoy exited Mary's office, the boy blinked at Harry, who noticed his eyes were kind of red.

"P-Potter," Malfoy stuttered out.

Harry waved, "Hi."

Rubbing his eyes, Malfoy nodded then he was walking away, Harry watched him leave, before knocking on the door and entering.

"Evening Harry," Mary greeted.

Harry smiled as he sat down on the floor, they were doing the puzzle today.

"And how have you've been with everything's that's has happened so far?"

"It's been weird, but not in a bad way" Harry admitted, "usually when something happens to me, it's…kind of bad. But….it feels like everyone is actually on my side."

Mary hummed, "Well, that's good."

"Yeah, it is."

And he meant it.


End file.
